Submit your OC
by XxSidekickXx
Summary: I need as much OCs as I can get for my new story.


_**Ehem...Hello! This is Sidekick here people with a new story; and it's a first one too! **_

And so in a moment of craziness, after reading a decent number of stories here I got an Idea. Sensing, and viewing, that most 'Submit your Mew' stories are either Abandoned/on hiatus/ badly written/Pure crap...You get the idea, I've decided to do my own one! This is not the story itself, just where I am going to be accepting characters. The story is going to be published after the results are going to be up on here; I will make sure to close this one after the characters are chosen.

**Summary: **_10 years after the final battle, a secret facility founder finds some old data stored on the once great mews and decides to try his hands on these experiments in order to create new mews for another wave of invasion coming._

**Why am I doing this?: **_To avoid reviews mixing, that way, when the REAL story starts, nobody is going to post his/hers character in a review there._

**Rules: **

_1)- Your character should not be god on earth, with super abilities and a flawless personality._

_2)- If you have a Mary-sue, and you know it, please don't bother entering it._

_3)- Once the results are up and this is closed, you will not have the right to enter a mew anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>The form: <strong>

_Basics Details:_

**Full name**: This includes the first and last name. Middle name is optional.

**Nickname:** The friendly Nickname her/his friends call her/him.

**Mew name :** Mango, Tiramisu, Potato…You know the drill.

**Age (**_15-20_**)**: How old they are.

**Birthday: **The exact date when they were born.

_Appearence:_

**Hair**: Its' length, colour and style...The more explicit, the better.

**Eyes:** Colour, their sparkle...The more explicit, the better.

**Appearance**: Height, weight, skin tone...

**Daily clothing style**: Not the description of the outfit, but what he/she wears. (Ex: She/he usually wears shorts, cargo pants, tee shirts...)

**Formal clothing style: **What she wears in formal events. Long dresses with a V neck and Slits at the side…..

**Other dressing characteristics: **Does the character have any piercings, glasses, tattoos…

**Swimsuits: **Just describe what they look like.

_Nationalities and Others:_

**Nationality: **Do I really need to explain?

**Hometown: **...Duh?

**Current location: **...

**Do they have a Specific accent when talking? **Remember that they can't have a southern one if they're in Mexico or a Spanish one if they're from Britain.

_Powers:_

**Animal infused with : **Snow leopard, Cougar…..

**Mew outfit : **Put as much details as you can into it.

**Weapon : **You know the drill.

**Attacks : **Don't forget the 'Ribbon' thingy…

**Fighting strategy: **Hit and run, head first**, **hit first think later…..

_Bio:_

**Personality: **Ok, make it realistic! The character can't be loved AND a bitch, nor sweet and bold or shy and rude. Explain everything in details.

**Past: **The personality and the past are the most important things, get explicit here please you may want to stay away from the classical cliches.

**Family: **Write everything you can : The members, their ages….

_School info:_

**Strong subjects at school: **You are allowed to choose 2 subjects.

**Grade: **No "She/he is a genius" The grade must match the age unless you could make it realistic.

**Level: **So just so you get it, no one can be a rebel and at the same time a genius. So go into nice details here.

**Types of people she will befriend : **

**Types of people she will dislike : **

**Favorite tmew: **Who is their most preferred one ?

_Extras:_

**Favorite Dish: **What does she likes to eat?

**Likes:** The things that she likes to do or have; limited to four.

**Favorite color:**...

**Skills:...**

**Fears:...**

**Dislikes:...**

**Hobbies or ****activities****:...**

**Car:...**

* * *

><p><strong>So uhum...If you see any mistakes, know that they are entirely mine. I am still looking for a Beta, so for now, bear with me. <strong>

**Disclaimer:** _I don't know the name of the idiot that said I_ _TMM, because I sure as hell do not !_

**Goodbye for now, don't forget to Submit your characters... Good luck all !**


End file.
